The present invention relates to embodiments of an apparatus to mount an actuator assembly to an air disc brake caliper for an air brake equipped vehicle.
Air disc brakes convert air pressure into braking force. When the driver applies the vehicle brake pedal, air enters the service brake chamber of an actuator assembly through a supply port. The pressure expands a diaphragm, moving a pressure plate and a pushrod of the actuator assembly forward. When the actuator assembly is mounted to an air disc brake assembly, the pushrod acts against an internal lever of the air disc brake, resulting in movement of the inner brake pad toward the rotor. Further movement of the bridge inside the air disc brake forces the caliper away from the rotor, pulling the outer brake pad into the rotor. Proper alignment of the actuator assembly with respect to the caliper body of the air disc brake is necessary to ensure that the push rod correctly acts on the lever. A very precise angle may need to be maintained between the axis of the caliper and the axis of the actuator when mounting.
Some actuator assemblies have at least one fixed bolt for attachment to the caliper. A special tool is used to affix a nut to the bolt when the actuator is set flush with a face of the caliper. In some configurations, the tool is unable to surround the nut for proper installation due to the angle of insertion of the bolt into the caliper and interference with the body of the caliper. If the actuator is not flush with the caliper, there may be reduced function or loss of function of the air disc brake assembly. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for mounting an actuator assembly to a caliper in a braking assembly.